Rock at the Window
by SasukeShouldDie
Summary: A short story from Naruto's proposal to Sakura to the birth of their first child


It's late and Sakura Haruno is trying to sleep yet there is a persistent tapping on her window. She finally gets out of bed and looks out the window. Down below is none-other then her boyfriend Naruto Namikaze. "Naruto what are you doing!?" Sakura screams in a hushed whisper.

"I wanted to talk to you." Naruto replies.

"Can't it wait 'til morning?" Sakura asks getting pissed off.

"No I need to speak with you now." Naruto says.

"Fine I'll be right down." Sakura says and she gets out of her pajamas and into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She quietly walks out of the house and out to Naruto. "Okay I'm here. What's so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" Sakura asks annoyed.

"I know that we've had our ups and downs." Naruto starts. "More then any couple I know, but one things for certain. I love you Sakura Haruno." Naruto says and reaches into his pocket and gets down on one knee. Sakura places her hand over her mouth. "Sakura Haruno, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Naruto asks.

Sakura has tears in her eyes and she nods her head. "Y...Yes I'll marry you, Naruto." Sakura chokes out and Naruto places the ring on her finger and kisses her passionately on the lips.

"I told you when I proposed you'd least expect it." Naruto smiles.

**Time-skip:**

It's been two years since Naruto proposed to Sakura and it's time for their wedding. The two didn't want anything big and their parents didn't argue with them. Those in attendance are close friends and family. Ino Yamanaka is Sakura's Maid of Honor and she tried to hijack the wedding. Sakura put a stop to that quickly before anything could get out of hand. Sakura is getting ready to walk down the aisle. The bridesmaids have reached the altar and the music changes making the crowd stand and towards the back.

Naruto looks down towards the love of his life and his breath is taken away. Sakura looks at Naruto and smiles who smiles back. She notices that he had to have orange somewhere and chose it to be his tie. When Sakura reaches the altar Kizashi her father hugs her and takes his seat. "We are gathered here today to unite these two in holy matrimony. If anyone objects please speak now or for ever hold your peace." The priest says and no-one speaks up. "Naruto do you take Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife. In Sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, from now and until death?"

"I do." Naruto says and the priest turns to Sakura.

"Sakura do you take Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband. In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, from until your death?" The priest asks.

"I do." Sakura cries.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest says and Naruto brings Sakura closer and kisses Sakura as his wife for the first time.

**Time-skip:**

It's nine months later and Sakura is in the hospital crying through the pains of birth. "Naruto I'm gonna kill you for this!" Sakura screams as she squeezes Naruto's hand.

"I know you won't do that, but go ahead and say anything you want." Naruto says as he brushes the hair off her face.

"I need you to push now Sakura." The doctor says and Sakura does and their is another cry in the air as their baby is born. "Congratulations. It's a girl." The doctor says and hands the baby to her father and Naruto takes her.

"Hey there Haruka." Naruto says looking down at his daughter. "She looks just like you Sakura." Naruto says and he hands her to her mother.

"You know what that means." Sakura says. "She's going to act just like you."

"And what's wrong with that?" Naruto asks smiling and the door opens revealing the grandparents.

"So?" Kushina asks.

"It's a girl." Sakura says rubbing her daughters cheeks. "A beautiful baby girl."

"Can we?" Mebuki asks.

"Of course." Sakura says and Mebuki takes Haruka out of her mothers arms.

"What's her name?" Mebuki asks.

"Haruka Kushina Namikaze." Sakura says and as she looks onto the scene she can't help, but think back to that night 3 years ago. _"This is all because I got out of bed at the sound of a rock on my window?"_ Sakura thinks and she falls asleep.


End file.
